


Woo Me

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Percy is on the basketball team, cheerleading au, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: "Percy?" Annabeth rearranged her textbooks in her arms as she walked to her boyfriend. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be warming up in the gym?""I've got a while until I need to be in the gym. I got detention first, though.""Of course you do."





	Woo Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two OTP promts: One is about making faces while the other is in detention, and the second one is about Character A borrowing a pen from Character B, who then says to write a letter for them before returning the pen (then making out afterwards, but I didn't do that part).
> 
> This is a mortal au where Annabeth, Jason, and Frank are cheerleaders at Goode, where all the characters attend school.

Annabeth was grateful that football season was finally over. Sure, she loved cheering at the games; she also quite liked having her Friday nights free again, so when basketball started up to take football's spot on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday (no more than two games per week, days varied) she was glad at the chance to cheer and show off her loud shouts and awesome flips,  _and_  that she also had her Friday night free again. The Goode cheer squad didn't cheer at away games, and not even all of the home games. Annabeth went to all the home games regardless of whether she had to or not, because Percy was on the team.

Annabeth didn't have to be at the gym until half an hour before the first game, the varsity girls' team, with a half hour interval before the boys' team played their game, so she strolled down the now empty hallway to the library. The school filled out rather quickly; by four, the only people who stayed were the teachers and students participating in sports.

A familiar head of messy hair stopped her in her tracks. "Percy?"

Percy looked up from drumming his famous Riptide pen between his fingers.

Annabeth rearranged her textbooks in her arms as she walked to her boyfriend. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be warming up in the gym?"

Percy waved his hand. "I've got a while until I need to be in the gym. I got detention first, though."

"Of course you do." Annabeth shook her head. "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Percy defended. "You see, Mrs. Brick decided to give a pop quiz while the basketball team had that away game yesterday, and she didn't tell me that before I left. So, when she gave back the quizzes, I protested how unfair is was not to tell me and give me the pop quiz before I left, and she said that since it was a pop quiz I couldn't make the quiz up in case I studied beforehand and then she gave me a detention because I kept protesting, and-"

"Wow, Seaweed Brain. Care to take a breath?"

Percy's face flushed. "I'm just really mad about this. I told Paul and somehow he convinced Mrs. Brick to make up the pop quiz. I'm taking it during my detention."

"That's good," Annabeth said. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Percy made a face.

"What? I'm sure you will. You've been improving your English grade, and I'm proud of you." Percy, with Annabeth's help, had been doing better in school with extra tutoring and such. Annabeth really was proud of him, he actually seemed to care about his grades.

"It helps when my stepdad is an English teacher, and my best friend and girlfriend is brainy."

"True."

Percy pocketed Riptide. "I guess I should go to detention now. Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"

Annabeth stared at him. "You literally were just holding a pen."

"Mrs. Brick doesn't like pens, she's literally the only teacher in this school probably that would rather have students write in pencil than in pen. She says it's because we can erase our mistakes-does she know there are erasable pens? Paul has a whole bunch on his desk at home."

Annabeth pointed out, "That you frequently use."

"He said I could!" Percy said. Trying again, he asked, "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Really?"

Annabeth laughed and opened her pencil pouch and handed her boyfriend one of her lone pencils. It was true, most teachers didn't care what you used to write with, and a lot preferred pens.

Before Percy left Annabeth grabbed his hand. He glanced back, looking through some of his hair that fell over his eyes.

"I know I've said this a lot, but I am proud that you're doing better in school and that you actually care about your grades, and I know it's hard for you-"

"Wise Girl," he said, and Annabeth felt her cheeks get pink, because he rarely used that nickname, "I get it." He gave a small smile.

"You never were one to take compliments easily," she commented. She released Percy's hand.

A new teacher from the grade below, who must've been the teacher in charge of detention for the week, said, "Mr. Jackson, aren't you supposed to be in detention? Your name is on the list." The teacher waved a sheet of paper with a few names typed on it.

"Yeah."

"Let's get a move on, shall we?"

"I suppose," Percy said without skipping a beat. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Right this way," the teacher said, walking down the hall and opening a classroom door right next to the water fountains by the corner. The teacher waited for Percy to enter before going inside. Right as the teacher entered a student inside said, "Shoot! We were hoping you forgot about us!"

Annabeth continued to the library, where she knocked out all of her homework that she hadn't finished in her study hall. On the way back to her locker was the detention classroom, where she saw Percy had finished his quiz and now stared, bored, around the room, drumming Annabeth's pencil and Riptide on the desk. The other kids in detention looked like they were trying to sleep. The teacher had noise-canceling earphones on while reading.

Percy put the writing utensils in his hoodie pockets and prepared to join the other kids in trying to fall asleep when he spotted Annabeth looking at him through though window.

She stuck her tongue out at him; after stifling a laugh he did the same. She spotted a poster of the classic drama mask and got an idea. She waves a hand in front of her face-when her hand went up she had a happy face and when her hand went down she made a sad face.

The teacher glanced up from the book and Annabeth ducked down. Annabeth could hear Percy trying to resist laughing, and she did the same.

The teacher asked, "Is someone outside?" Annabeth heard the teacher get up from the desk. The door began to open and she rushed before the teacher saw her.

She hurried to her locker in case the teacher went out into the hallway.

Jason turned the corner right as Annabeth put her textbooks back in her locker.

"What are doing in the sophomore locker hall?" Annabeth asked, closing her locker, then opening it back up to check her mirror that she rarely used for other than days where there were games and pep rallies, and she had to wear a spirit bow with her ponytail.

"You weren't answering your phone, so I checked the library and the librarian said you just left, so I came here." Jason ran a hand by the side of his hair, looking in the mirror past Annabeth's shoulder to make sure his hair was still slicked back. He always wore his hair like that on game days.

"What do you need me for?" Annabeth redid her ponytail, glancing at Jason's reflection in the mirror.

"We're going over what cheers we'll be doing at the games in ten minutes at the gym," Jason said, as Annabeth put on her spirit bow and closed her locker door, slinging her cheer bag over her shoulder, "So, really, we need to go-"

"Not so fast." Percy appeared straight from detention.

"Hey," she greeted. To Jason, she said, "I'll be there soon."

Jason nodded, leaving them by Annabeth's locker.

She turned to Percy. "I didn't know you got out of detention already."

"The proctor sort of left early."

"What did you do?"

"Who said it was me?" After a pause he said, "Well, okay, it was me. You see, the proctor asked if detention ended after fifty-minutes, you know, the length of a class. So I said yes, it did, because I thought it did. And we got out, but not before one of the other kids said this year they changed detention to an hour."

"Nice, Percy."

"I thought it was fifty-minutes!"

Annabeth shook her head, amused. "Seaweed Brain." She gave him a quick kiss. "I gotta go."

"Wait!" Percy reached into his hoodie pocket. "Here's your pencil."

Annabeth stared at it. "Give it back to me when you've wrote me a letter."

Percy's eyebrows shot up. "A letter?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"A letter," Percy repeated.

Annabeth nodded. "Yep."

Percy sighed. "What about?"

"Anything."

"You can't just do that!"

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me to write a letter, and then you're not telling me what to write!"

"You'll figure something out," Annabeth said, gripping her cheer bag.

Leaving a puzzled Percy in the sophomore locker hall, Annabeth went down to the gym.

The cheer squad went over what cheers to do and began stretches before the first game.

The girls from both teams warmed up on the court. Some of the guys, waiting for their game, sat on the bleachers, eating snacks from the concession stand, with a few boys doing homework.

Annabeth finished her stretches and walked to get her Pom-Poms.

At the entrance to the boys' locker room, Percy shouted, "Annabeth!" Half of the gym glanced at her when they saw Percy run towards her.

She facepalmed, covering her face with her one of her silvery Pom-Poms.

When Percy reached her, Annabeth said, "Maybe a bit louder, I don't think the other school's mascot heard you."

Percy's sea-green eyes were playful. In his hands he held a piece of paper. "So I wrote that letter."

"You did?" Annabeth made her way to the front row of the risers. She took a seat, putting her Pom-Poms beside her.

Percy joined her. "Two, actually."

Seeing Annabeth's shocked face, Percy grinned wider and handed her the paper.

Her jaw dropped. On a blank sheet of printer paper was P + A surrounded in a heart with an arrow going through.

"See," Percy said, pointing at the P. "That's a letter, and that's a letter," he continued, moving his finger from the P to the A.

"You are such a-" 

"Sweetheart? Loving boyfriend?"

"Yes, but I was going to say smart-aleck." She looked at the paper again.

Percy shrugged, but he couldn't hide his trouble-making smile. "I thought you would appreciate my out of the box thinking."

"I do. You're sweet. Annoying, too."

"Let's go back to sweet."

Annabeth gave Percy a kiss. "I love it. I'm going to put it in my locker."

Behind the home basket, the cheerleaders were getting ready on the sidelines.

"I need to get in position. Good luck when you play, Seaweed Brain. I'll be cheering you on."

"And the rest of the team," Percy pointed out, following her as she walked toward her cheer bag.

Annabeth slipped the paper inside her bag by her water bottle. "I'll be cheering harder for you, smart-aleck."

Before she joined the rest of the cheerleaders, Percy said, "By the way, I thought your faces earlier when I was in detention were funny."

"Thank you. I try."

"Annabeth!" One of the cheerleaders waved at her with a Pom-Pom. "Come on!"

"See you later," Annabeth said to Percy, and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, and did the same.

When she got into formation right as the girl's game started, Frank from the row behind her shook her shoulder.

Annabeth looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I saw you and Percy earlier before the game, and just wanted to say that you two are a really cute couple."

"Aw, thank you." She glanced back at the bleachers, seeing Percy attempt to pay attention to his math homework. He must've felt Annabeth's eyes on him, because he glanced up. She loved how red he turned when she blew a kiss to him.

Yep, she had a great boyfriend.


End file.
